Audrey Boudreau
Audrey Raines was an Inter-Agency Liaison for the Department of Defense with CTU Los Angeles. She previously worked for the Defense Department as a Senior Policy Analyst. Background Before joining the Department of Defense, Raines was a Consultant for Government Contracts with Anderson Aerospace Corporation. Before that she was a Government Liaison and Registered Lobbyist with Ballard Technology. She began her career as a Legislative Assistant for a U.S. Representative on the House Armed Services Committee (possibly her father). Raines has a Master of Arts in Public Policy from Brown University and a B.A. in English from Yale University. Family Life Audrey was married to a British businessman named Paul Raines. After the two separated, Audrey began a relationship with Jack Bauer, who was a colleague at the Department of Defense. She was the daughter of Secretary of Defense James Heller and the sister of Richard Heller. Day 4 During the course of Day 4, Audrey and her father were kidnapped by a terrorist group, which planned to broadcast Secretary Hellers's trial and execution over the internet. They were rescued by Jack, and Audrey accompanied Jack to identify a suspect in CTU's pursuit of terrorist leader Habib Marwan. While there, Marianne Taylor alerted Marwan, who sent men there, and forcing them to fight their way out. They were eventually rescued by Tony Almeida. Eventually, a link between Audrey's husband and the terrorists was established. Audrey stalled Paul by telling him she wanted to try and fix their relationship. Jack hurried over to his hotel so he could interrogate him. Jack determined that Paul was telling the truth and stopped the interrogation. During a shoot-out, Paul took a bullet for Jack. Paul was in surgery in CTU's medical clinic, and Jack came in with Lee Jong, a Chinese national with ties to Marwan. Lee had been shot and Jack forced the surgeon to abandon Paul and save Lee. Curtis Manning kept watch over Paul while the doctors worked on Lee, but Paul died. Audrey was heartbroken and told Jack that she could never forgive him. At the end of the day, Jack faked his death after learning that Secret Service agent Dale Spalding, who was being sent to take him into custody was planning to kill him. Audrey approached Bill Buchanan and asked him if it was true that Jack was being handed over to the Chinese government. Buchanan confirmed that Jack was supposed to be taken into custody. Audrey explained that she didn't understand the situation, and Buchanan said that he didn't understand anything either. He trailed off and looked at Audrey apologetically. She cut him off as her eyes filled with tears, and she turned away and started walking down the hall. Buchanan called after her and told her that he was sorry. She stopped and reached out to brace herself against the wall. She collapsed to the floor and cried. Day 5 ]] On Day 5, Audrey was brought in as the Department of Defense representative to CTU covering the treaty signing between Presidents Logan and Suvarov. During the investigation of the assassination of David Palmer, Audrey discovered that Jack was still alive. She was put in a position to work with Jack and CTU against a threat of Sentox nerve gas in the city of Los Angeles. She was later implicated as a mole who sold schematics of a secured Los Angeles facility to Collette Stenger, who then sold those secrets to Russian terrorist Vladimir Bierko. Audrey was then interrogated about the location of Bierko's next attack. Audrey was first interrogated by Jack, where she revealed that she had a one time affair with Walt Cummings, but that she was not Stenger's source for the schematics. Jack believed Audrey; however, Department of Homeland Security director Karen Hayes (who was in command at CTU) did not trust Jack. Hayes ordered Audrey to be interrogated further by Agent Burke. Jack and Chloe O'Brian proved Stenger was lying about being in contact with Christopher Henderson, thereby revoking her presidential pardon. After interrogating Stenger, Jack saved Audrey from Burke by revealing Stenger had lied about Audrey's involvement in the sale of the schematics. After the terrorist attack on the gas distribution center was foiled, the Department of Homeland Security took control of CTU Los Angeles. As Jack began investigating a possible government connetion to the VX nerve gas attack, he asked Audrey to stay on at CTU, and to keep Chloe with her. In order to maintain her and Chloe's position, Audrey had to sign a document outlining the errors made by CTU during this day. CTU director Bill Buchanan left the offices of CTU, believing Audrey had betrayed him. Jack discovered that the government employee involved in the attacks was President Logan. Upon hearing this news, Audrey left CTU to contact and meet her father, James Heller, who was still acting as Secretary of Defense. Hayes had Audrey followed and tracked, but Audrey was able to remove the tracking device with the help of Chloe. Audrey successfully contacted her father, who was on a plane on his way home from Japan, and asked to meet him at Van Nuys Airfield. When Heller arrived, Heller refused to believe that the recording was real, and stated that if it was, he would need to keep it, fearing political repercussions. Audrey and Jack were taken into custody by his men. The two escaped and reobtained the recording from Masters. Audrey was subsequently captured by Christopher Henderson and held at knifepoint while he cut her artery. Jack demanded her release, but upon seeing Audrey's impending death, turned over the recording. Jack Bauer tied her arm up to stop the bleeding and Audrey's struggle to hang on was part of the split screen at the end of the episode, but she does survive. When Jack later apprehended Henderson (with Audrey at his side), Henderson said that he had his men on standby orders to kill James Heller if he did not contact them every fifteen minutes. Jack informed Heller about the situation, but Heller asked Jack to tell his daughter that he loved her. When Jack asks over the phone with Chloe O'Brian to see if Heller had driven his car off the road from her satellite visual, it is confirmed that he did. Audrey went into a breakdown of grief, insisting that Jack should shoot Henderson if he would not give Jack the incriminating recording. Jack claimed he had to stay and wait until Curtis Manning and his team could collect Henderson, but Audrey refutes that if the recording is not recovered, then her father would have died for nothing. When Jack had to get the recording, Audrey was left with a gun to watch over Henderson. Henderson tried to convince Audrey that her father could still be alive in order to trick her into using her cell phone to alert the authorities, creating a signal for Henderson's men to intercept. At this point, she gets angry, drawing her gun at Henderson and threatens to kill him if he spoke again. Henderson's men eventually pinpointed their boss' location, which Audrey to flee the scene. She attempted to kill Henderson before his men arrived, but was unable to bring herself to pull the trigger. Audrey was rescued by Curtis Manning and his tactical team as soon as Henderson ordered his men to close in on her. caused by Christopher Henderson]] Shortly after being rescued, Audrey was taken back to the CTU medical clinic to be treated for her wounds, where she was informed by Curtis that her father survived the crash and was being treated at a nearby hospital. After Jack retrieved the audio recording of President Charles Logan he headed back to CTU. He entered Audrey's room as Audrey was trying to get a hold of her father. Jack told Audrey that he had the recording, and the two believed that President Logan would finally pay for his actions. Jack sat quietly with Audrey and gently rubbed her leg while she tried to get some rest. When word got out that Vladimir Bierko had escaped custody and was launching another attack, Audrey returned to the CTU floor to help out. She learned that Henderson was being released to help out with the investigation, and tried to convince Jack that releasing Henderson was a bad idea. Jack assured her that it was the only way to stop the terrorist attack from happening. After Jack and Henderson learned that Bierko was planning to use a Russian submarine docked at the Port of Los Angeles, Audrey contacted Admiral Kirkland to warn him about the threat to the Russian submarine, and urged him to scramble some F-18s to sink the submarine. Admiral Kirkland agreed, but told Audrey that the F18s would not reach the sub in time, and they both realized that the success of the mission would depend on Jack Bauer and Christopher Henderson. After Jack neutralized the Bierko threat, he decided to go after President Logan. Audrey found out and worried that Jack would not live through the day. Jack was apprehended by Secret Service and then released after President Logan implicated himself in the events of the day. Audrey learned that Jack was alright and being treated at a building near the shipyards, and she went to meet him. The two were reunited and shared a passionate kiss. An agent interrupted them and told Jack that his daughter, Kim, was on the phone for him. Audrey told Jack to go take the call. Jack smiled and told her that he would be right back. He went inside and found a phone off the hook, but no one on the other end. Suddenly, three masked men grabbed Jack and chloroformed him. He struggled to get away, but passed out. After about 10 minutes, Audrey went inside to check on Jack. She was surprised to discover that Jack was nowhere in sight, and then she noticed the phone was dangling off the hook. She realized that something was terribly wrong, and she quickly ran out to notify the other agents that Jack was missing. As the other agents scrambled to find Jack, Audrey looked around, worried that she had lost Jack once again. Appearances Day 4 Day 5 Raines, Audrey Raines, Audrey Raines, Audrey Raines, Audrey